When MockingBirds Die
by bishtawiman
Summary: What to know what happens after the story? A one-shot epilogue. Something happens to Jem and it isnt for the better. My first fanfiction! R&R please!


Epilogue – When Mockingbirds Die  
  
Because of that faithful night many things changed afterward. First of all, Heck Tate filed the police report stating that Bob Ewell killed himself. Looking back on this I see why he did it, it wasn't for Jem's safety as Atticus had thought but from Boo's. Of course the news about the death only lasted about a half a week and then it was forgotten, just like Tom Robinson. Jem, however, woke up the next day with Atticus right by his side. When he first woke, Atticus started hugging him like crazy. I never had seen him so emotional. I guess the thought of losing us was too much to handle. Aunt Alexandria left that same week, saying that I was 'going up the right path.' But I don't think that she left because I was going up the right path. You see, something happened after the night Jem and I almost got killed, and it wasn't for the better.  
"JEM! You're awake! Oh son, I was so worried about you!" That was Atticus's first response when he saw Jem's eyes flutter open. Jem, however, didn't return the damn excitement.  
"Who, who-who are you?" Atticus's face fell. So did mine. I was standing in the door way watching Atticus talking to Jem in his bed. His response was not one I have imagined. Atticus looked at Jem with somber eyes.  
"You mean," He replied softly, "that you don't know who I am?"  
"Uh, I'm sorry; I do not-wait a minute!" Atticus's face went up. "Who am I?" Atticus looked away, in a state of tears, something I had never seen before.  
"Atticus?" I said in a small voice. He looked up, avoiding my eyes.  
"Is Jem going to be ok?"  
"I don't know sweetie." Again Atticus avoided my eyes. At that moment, Aunt Alexandria came running in towards Jem.  
"Oh Jem, sweetie, you're alright!" Apparently she didn't know about his amnesia. Jem grinned.  
"Oh, so that's my name?" Aunt Alexandria look horrified. She turned and looked at Atticus in the eye. I could see the confusion and sadness in her pale face.  
"Is he...is he... oh my god." Her eyes rolled up and she fell on the ground apparently fainted. Atticus quickly came to her side and picked her up.  
"Scout, follow me. Jem, that means you." He pointed to the confused boy on the bed. "I want you to stay were you are and think about what you know and don't know. Try remembering what you can't." Jem looked confused.  
"Um, sir? I don't know if I can remember what I forgotten because well, I forgot it? And what's your two people's name?" Atticus sighed, I guess having your son not know his own family was hard.  
"I suppose we can start from there. I'm your father, Atticus Finch. This young lady is your sister, Jean Louis Finch"-Scout looked at Atticus- "She goes by Scout. This woman in my arms is your Aunt Alexandria. And you my son are Jeremy Atticus Finch. You go by Jem. Now, Jem, I want you to go around your room and look at your stuff. Maybe you will remember some things. Scout, follow me." Atticus got up and with Aunt Alexandria, Atticus and I made our way to the family room where he put Aunt Alexandria on the couch.  
"Calpurnia?" he called. We waited about a minute then her voice came through.  
"Yes?" We turned and saw Calpurnia coming in from outside with a bag of corn. It seems like Mr. Cunningham paid us a visit.  
"Um, Aunt Alexandria here fainted so can you wake her up and keep her calmed down? We have a problem. Jem upstairs has no recollection of any thing. I'm going to call Dr. Reynolds. It looks like the bump on his forehead was more severe that we all thought." Atticus and I looked at Calpurnia as if waiting for her to faint like Aunt Alexandria. Then she rushed out side, came back in with what seems like a bucket of water, dumped the bucket on Aunt Alexandria, and then raced towards Jem's room. Atticus gave a small chuckle as if to lighten the mood.  
"Seems like she is stronger than your Aunt Alexandria. Look here Scout, I don't know what's going to happen to Jem but remember one thing, he still is the same person he was before, ok? Also don't go barging in on him all the time. He is going to need some more rest if he is to recover his memories. No, in fact, don't go see Jem until I say so. To him we are like total strangers. Give it some time, give it some time." Atticus said the last two sentences to him more than me but with that said, he walked over to Aunt Alexandria who was still out. "She seems to be out of it for good. Let her wake up by herself." Atticus then went over to the phone and started calling.  
I looked over at Aunt Alexandria, then towards Jem's room. I sighed then went outside. I looked over at Miss Maudy's new house. It wasn't that big. But considering that she lived by herself, it was a good size house. Her gardens were huge though. About twice in size as before. But right now, she wasn't there. Most likely in town buying more stuff for gardening. I continued my walk and found myself in front of the Bradley's house. Now that I look at it I see no haunted house or ghost, but a loving man who ran away from society. I walked up the steps and look knocked. No answer. So I knock again. Still no answer. I decide to do a verbal approach.  
"Boo? It's me, Scout. You remember me right? You saved Jem and me from Bob Ewell." I look for some movement or a sound; none. "Jem isn't doing so good," I continue on, knowing that he's inside. "He can't remember anything. I think he has amnesia. The doctor is coming and I just hope he's going to be alright." I wait; still nothing. I sighed, knowing the night he saved us isn't just the first time I saw him, it's the last. I hear I car coming, I look over and see Dr. Reynold's car. I just hope that Jem will be alright. I turn around and instead of making my way back I take a seat on the front step looking at our neighborhood.  
A lot has happened since well, since the beginning I suspect. But then, if nothing ever happened then we wouldn't grow up, mature, learn, and be ourselves. I sigh again. Finally, after it gets to cold to stay any longer I make my way slowing up to our house. I look towards Jem's room. The lights are on and I can see two figures standing over the bed when Jem, I assume, on it. As I make my way inside I hear snoring. Bewildered, I make my way towards the source, and find Aunt Alexandria sleeping. I grin; I didn't know Aunt Alexandria snored! I'll have to tell Jem that I think to myself. But then I remembered Jem didn't remember anything. Pain and sadness hits me again and I run towards Jem's room praying, hoping that he remembers me. I slowing walk in.  
I see Atticus holding Jem's hand tightly with watery eyes. He's on the verge of tears! I look towards the doctor. He seems to be reading some sort of book. Then I slowing look at Jem. He smiles.  
"Hey Scout." I look at him and then I reply hoarsely.  
"Are you back? Do you remember?" Jem's face falls. So does mine.  
"Sorry. I just remember what Atticus told me this morning." I sigh again for the hundredth time it seemed. Why? I tell myself. Why? I loved my brother. He was always there for me. Why was he robed, taken, replaced by someone who didn't even know his own family. Why is it that only Mockingbirds die? Out of everybody on earth it seemed that only mockingbirds die. Yet it's a sin to kill a mockingbird. I feel tears coming down my cheek.  
"Don't worry Scout. I'm still here. I'm still alive. Isn't that all that matters? We can start over. Learn new things. Remember old ones. Will you do that Scout? Will the stay with me?" He looks at me with such sad eyes. I know that he wants to remember and that he can't. I look over at Atticus. I see him crying. I sign again and look back at Jem. He doesn't meet my eyes.  
"Yes Jem, my brother, I will be with you every step of the way." Jem looks up into my eyes. I see the tears forming. I rush up and give him a hug. "I miss you Jem. I just wish you would remember everything."  
"I know, Scout, I know." I hear a foot steps in back of me and I turn to Aunt Alexandria's presents. I notice her eyes are all puffy and red. She was crying too. I let go of Jem knowing that Aunt Alexandria would want to give Jem a hug. She does.  
"Jem, I am so sorry." She cried into Jem's chest. "I wish I could have been there for you." I looked over at Atticus again and he meets my gaze.  
"Scout, it's going to be alright. Just hang tough." I nod and look at Dr. Reynolds. He closes his book and stands up. Now all our eyes on are him.  
"I'm sorry." He says. "There is nothing I can do anymore. We are just going to have to see if his amnesia goes away. His bump on his head that he got the other day damaged some key blood vessels. We are just lucking that amnesia was all that he had gotten. Farewell." He walks towards the door, picks up his briefcase, nods, and then he's gone. I look over at Jem. He's sleeping. I guess all this was too much for him; waking up not knowing who anybody is or yourself for that matter.  
"Scout?" I look over at Aunt Alexandria. "Scout, I think my stay here is over. From what I can see you are going up the right path for being a lady. Just keep up the good work and take care of Jem, ok?" I run over and give her a hug. She starts crying and then I join her. When I finally broke away from her I look over at Atticus, he's sleeping on the chair facing Jem, his hand still in Jem's hand. I smile, thinking that Atticus is the best father that anyone could have. I get up and make my way towards my room. Yawning I get in and try to fall asleep, hoping, praying, that in the future, my mockingbird Jem will be Jem.  
  
The End  
  
~~~ So what do you think? Sad huh? Yeah, when I first started writing it, it wasn't supposed to be sad but it just happened. Um, I hope it was a great story though. Please send me a review, it's my first fan fiction. I could use the feedback. But please, no flamers. You can criticize but don't be mean about it. My self-esteem is all I have left ^_^ 


End file.
